1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle hubs and more particularly to a bicycle hub having a bearing preload adjuster which is specially constructed to provide the necessary force to preload the bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
In bicycle hub devices generally, bearings, e.g., ball or roller bearings, are utilized to provide for free rotation between the hub and a part received therein, e.g., a wheel axle or a pedal crank. The bearings are contained in a bearing race and an end cap is secured to the bicycle hub to retain the bearing assembly in place. The end cap, usually threadingly engaged with the hub, is secured in a position to effectuate an axial preloading of the bearings necessary to attainment of proper rotational characteristics.
However, numerous manufacturing tolerances must be taken into account when using the end cap to preload the ball bearings against the bearing race of the hub, particularly since the ball bearings and hub base are often made by separate manufacturers. Therefore, there is a need for a bicycle hub assembly which will allow the ball bearings to be properly preloaded without being affected by large manufacturing tolerances. Additionally, there is a need for a bicycle hub having a bearing preload adjuster which will allow the bearing load to be easily adjusted, both when assembled and after wear and tear on the bicycle hub.